The present disclosure relates to a method and a program for use in an apparatus having a function of reproducing an audio sound, such as a hard disk player, a MD (Mini Disc) player, or a mobile information terminal having music data reproducing function, or an apparatus for reproducing.
Under today's health conscious environment, more and more people play sports including aerobic exercise, such as jogging, walking, aerobics, etc. for the purpose of maintaining and improving health. To achieve effect, sports must be continually practiced for a substantial amount of time. To continue sports in pleasant fashion, some people play sports while listening to music. A reproducing apparatus for listening to music while playing sports has a function to motivate a person to play sports and assist the person to continue sports.
For example, a known apparatus provides an exercising rhythm in sports. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-012452 discloses a technique of running pace maker that provides a running pace by emitting a “beep” sound to a runner during a running exercise.
In accordance with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 06-130960 and 2003-177749, a detector mounted on the body of a user detects vibrations and steps in the exercise, determines exercise pace from defected data, and varies playing tempo of music in response to a variation in the exercise pace.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-299980 discloses an apparatus for promoting health and reducing weight. The apparatus includes an exercise sensor for detecting the tempo of an exercise and a tempo modification unit. The tempo of the music to be reproduced is modified based on a difference between the pulse rate of the user and a target pulse rate in order to guide the user to the target pulse rate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-305146 discloses an apparatus for providing the user with information relating to an amount of exercise such as energy consumed. Music data stored in a server is supplied to a terminal carried by a user via a network. The user walks in step with the rhythm of music, and the apparatus presents the number of steps and the consumed energy based on the number of steps.
In accordance with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-073018, instead of varying the tempo of music in step with the exercise tempo of the user, an apparatus stores, on a music database, music having tempos responsive to each phase of the exercise (such as warm-up phase, light exercise phase, hard exercise phase, cool-down phase), and selects and provides appropriately music. An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-301050 measures bio-information of the user, adjusts the output of home electronics in response to the measurement results, and guides the user to a target exercise amount.
A variety of apparatuses for allowing the user to continue comfortably and effectively jogging, walking, aerobics draw high public attention. Accordingly, a variety of apparatuses have been proposed and are currently in actual use.
The techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 55-012452, 06-130960, 2003-177749, 2001-299980, 2003-305146, 2002-073018, and 2002-301050 have characteristics thereof, and are effective. The techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 55-012452, 06-130960, 2003-177749, 2001-299980, 2003-305146, 2002-073018, and 2002-301050 satisfy users in one application area but do not in other application areas.
For example, in accordance with the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-012452, the pace making sound emitted to maintain the running pace is a dry electronic sound such as “beep, beep.” The user can be tired of and unable to keep pace with before reaching a steady-state exercise phase. A discrepancy can take place between the exercise pace of the user and the pace making sound. The user can feel discordant mid uncomfortable, and cannot enjoy continuously exercise.
Using one of the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 06-130960 and 2003-177749, music may be used instead of the electronic sound “beep” and play tempos may be varied in step with the exercise pace in order to enjoy continuously exercise. In accordance with the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 06-130960 and 2003-177749, exercise can be comfortably continued for a long period of time, but no sufficient consideration is given to the health promoting effect, weight control effect, and management of the exercise amount. Exercise information is not properly fed to a user. For example, how a target exercise needs to be practiced to promote health and reduce weight and an amount of exercise practiced by the user are not fed back to the user.
In accordance with the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2001-299980, 2003-305146, 2002-073018, and 2002-301050, an apparatus including in addition to an exercise sensor a detector for detecting bio signs such as pulse rate is provided, and an amount of exercise is calculated from reproduced music data, and provided. The use of a plurality of sensors makes the entire system complex. The system incorporating a variety of functions leads to a large-scale and high-cost design. The system becomes complex in operation, thereby inconveniencing the user. Sufficient consideration needs to be given to the management of personal information from the standpoint of managing the personal information of individuals in exercise activity.
It is desirable to assist a user in the continued practice of aerobic exercise such as jogging, walking, or aerobics often difficult to continue. It is desirable to present a motivation for exercise to the user in a clear fashion and help the user to continue exercise. It is also desirable to provide an easy-to-use and exercise-assisting apparatus that appropriately manages the exercise amount.
It is further desirable to provide an apparatus, a method, and a program for assisting a user in exercise in a manner free from the above-described problems, and to provide an easy-to-use apparatus, and a method and a program for embodying the apparatus.